


Eyes Alight With Expectation

by Zoe_Grimm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bellatrix loves all of it, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Smut, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, F/F, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Incest, Narcissa in charge, Power Play, Sibling Incest, Smut, but don’t worry, things get a little rough too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:21:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27892216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoe_Grimm/pseuds/Zoe_Grimm
Summary: "You look nice in those robes...", Narcissa began, her crystal blue eyes sparkling as she finished, "... take them off.""Oh is that how you wanna play it", Bellatrix purred, her voice growing low and throaty, her scarlet lips quirking and her eyes alight with expectation."Mhmm, I do", Narcissa confirmed. "Now strip".
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Kudos: 24





	Eyes Alight With Expectation

**Author's Note:**

> So this started out as a fun typo where I said "Narcissa in Bellatrix" instead of "Narcissa AND Bellatrix" and then I knew I had to write it! Enjoy and let me know what you think. :)

Two steaming mugs of tea were balanced precariously on the tray that Bellatrix carried upstairs in an uncharacteristic fit of domestic support.

Narcissa had been up for hours, decorating Malfoy Manor, and Bellatrix knew she would be finishing up the trees in the upper storey by now.

Bellatrix herself of course hadn’t bothered to lift a finger. But then it also wouldn’t bother her if the house looked like it did all year during the Yuletide - or Christmas, as some people called it. She pushed through the door with her shoulder and saw Narcissa standing on a little stepstool, making sure the decorations she had conjured up with her wand were all spaced evenly.

"You'll never be done if you keep double-checking everything", Bellatrix teased her.

"I would be done a lot faster", Narcissa replied calmly, stepping down and away from the tree, "if you were up here to help me instead of spending your time in the kitchen. Where you don’t help preparing anything either", Narcissa added with a stern voice and a slightly raised eyebrow, "but transform it all into utter chaos by brewing illegal potions".

"Potions are the perfect gift for Yule!", Bellatrix protested, ignoring the word _illegal_ and instead giving her sister a grin. She loved bickering with Narcissa, and they had gone over this one a hundred times. Who didn’t want to watch their enemies crumple in excruciating pain for Christmas?

Narcissa was shaking her head but she was smiling, too, the tiniest rise to her lips tucked away in the corners.

"Anyways, I’m here now", Bellatrix said, gesturing to her grand self and the tea tray that was now balanced on a stack of books. "And I brought gifts".

Narcissa eyed the tea set, not entirely convinced but still grateful that Bellatrix had shown up because she really could use a break. The rising scent told her that her sister had remembered her favourite blend, too.

"Thank you", she said, stepping closer to Bellatrix who promptly wrapped her arms around Narcissa’s waist. The blond, slightly shorter witch tilted up her chin with a smile and they kissed. Bella’s hold on her waist tightened for a few seconds and Narcissa felt her worries disappear, instead feeling perfectly secure in her sister's arms.

"However shall I thank you for this grand and _selfless_ gesture", Narcissa questioned sardonically, for she was beginning to suspect that Bellatrix had solely come up here to make out. This seemed to her an even more likely notion after Bellatrix replied, "I might have an idea..."

They kissed again, the touch of their lips deepening, Bella’s raven curls falling into her face as Narcissa’s pale hand found her cheek to cup it. Her other hand was less innocently preoccupied with wandering up from Bella’s waist to the edge of her breast.

"You look nice in those robes...", Narcissa began, her crystal blue eyes sparkling as she finished, "... take them off."

"Oh is that how you wanna play it", Bellatrix purred, her voice growing low and throaty, her scarlet lips quirking and her eyes alight with expectation.

"Mhmm, I do", Narcissa confirmed. "Now strip".

"Yes Ma’am", Bellatrix replied playfully. She was usually the one in charge, but she didn’t mind letting Narcissa have her way every now and then. Slowly, she opened the bow at her waist that artfully held her robes together and furthermore dramatically accentuated her excellent figure, before she began to unwrap the dark red silk robes from her skin like a yuletide present.

It was exquisite torture to just watch and let her proceed, but as soon as the robes hit the floor, Narcissa pulled the other witch close again. Bellatrix was wearing black lace underwear that made her far too irresistable to stay away.

"You little minx", Narcissa taunted, "coming up here dressed like that? I think you need a lesson."

"Oh really, and what is that", Bellatrix wondered with a smirk and half a moan, as Narcissa’s open mouth began wandering up and down her throat.

"The lesson is - you’re mine", Narcissa stated, biting down hard and pushing Bellatrix backwards against the dresser at the same time.

Bellatrix wasn’t able to hold back her moan this time. She simply loved the rough way far too much. She was thrilled when Narcissa pulled down her black bralette, attacking the breast underneath with twisting fingers. She could feel fresh lovebites pulsing on her neck as Narcissa claimed her gasping mouth in a kiss, pushing her up on the dresser and standing between the lean, long legs that Bellatrix spread easily for her youngest sister.

"Oh", Narcissa said, when she began grinding against Bellatrix’s now exposed center, "you want me, don’t you darling?"

Bellatrix didn't even bother denying it. She simply _adored_ when the uptight, proper Lady Malfoy got like this. Cracking the veneer of respectability and innocence, this was a side of her sister that only Bella ever got to see.

"Take me", she gasped.

"I will", Narcissa promised, inbetween kisses, "I will..."

Her right hand dipped lower, cupping and squeezing Bella’s sex through her panties. There was a wet spot on them already. She claimed it along with everything that lay beneath it.

"Ready?", Narcissa asked, slipping her hand into her sister’s undergarments.

The breathless reply was instantaneous. "Yes. Cissy, yes".

Bellatrix bucked forwards as two fingers entered her, taking them as deep as they would go.

"Are you mine?", Narcissa asked her.

"Yes", Bellatrix replied, without a second thought, "all yours".

"Good girl", Narcissa breathed, and began fucking her eldest sister on the dresser, relishing the feeling of Bella’s walls clenching around her fingers, the intimate way Bella’s arms were wrapped tightly around her shoulders to keep her close. She brought her thumb to Bella’s clit and began circling it, capturing Bella’s moans in her open mouth, drinking it all in. Deep beneath the constant bickering, and the fights, and the sex, and the games, there was an ocean of love reserved for her sister. And she knew that Bellatrix felt the same. 

"Come for me now", Narcissa ordered, almost gently, and Bellatrix quivered for a moment longer until she did as she was told. When she came down from her high she opened her eyes to look at Narcissa, the pupils blown wide, lipstick smudged seven ways to sunday and a grin on her face.

"Well that was something else", she stated.

Narcissa allowed herself a smug little smile.

"Did you like it?", she asked. Even though she already thought she knew the answer, it was better to make sure.

"Loved it", Bellatrix assured her, and kissed Narcissa as she got off the dresser and took a look at her ruined underwear.

"I think I’ll take a shower", she stated.

"And after you’re done with that, will you help around the house?"

"Absolutely not", Bellatrix half sang, half smirked as she made her way out of the room.

"Brat", Narcissa muttered, and Bellatrix laughed, replying, "love you too".

The words elicited a warm, golden glow in Narcissa’s chest that lasted even after her sister had left.

She just never could stay mad at Bellatrix for long.


End file.
